


Three Little Words

by YouMakeMeaSupernaturalWoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Sex, Sexy Dean, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMeaSupernaturalWoman/pseuds/YouMakeMeaSupernaturalWoman
Summary: You desperately needed some fresh air and to see the night sky after being cooped up in the bunker. Unable to sleep you decided to smoke a joint and Dean with all his own issues sleeping has found you. He's got whiskey and two tumblers and you've got the weed. What happens next was just a matter of time.





	

You stand just two feet from Dean, leaning up against the doorway. So close. You can feel the electricity hovering in the air between you, created from the intense chemistry you suspect you and Dean share. 

Whether it was the joint you'd puffed earlier, the tumbler of whiskey you'd drank or the night sky, it's inky darkness filled with stars, you felt bold. Bolder than you have even been in your entire life when it came to this sort of thing. 

Before you actively made a decision in your brain, your body does it for you. You feel yourself leaning forward, a wicked smile playing at your lips. 

“I have a secret.” you announced. A little more huskily than you had intended. 

It broke Dean out of his reverie and his eyes turned towards you. A curious twinkle lit them.

“Oh yeah?” he asks.

You motioned to him, crooking your finger, drawing him near. 

As he leans in, you draw up on your tippy toes, your mouth coming dangerously near to his ear. 

“I want you.” you state in a whisper. 

With those three simple words the air around you becomes thicker and time seems to slow to a stop.

He leans back, gripping your shoulders, searching your face. A look of intense longing and pain in his forest green eyes. He'd been hoping, waiting even. 

“You sure?” The words stumbled out, words he didn't want to ask but felt he must. He'd wanted this for so long, he was afraid it would stop before it began.

“More sure than anything in my whole life. I want you bad.” It sounded cheesy to your ears but it was true. Your body aching with longing. 

You feel yourself lean back into the door frame, your hands snake out, fingers hook in the loops of his jeans, pulling his pelvis closer to yours. 

With a groan and in an instant you can't pinpoint his mouth is on yours. His lips strong and urgent. Your hands gripped at his hips. You need to feel his body hard against yours.

While his tongue enters your mouth you feel your flimsy camisole straps slip off your shoulders, courtesy of Dean's rough and calloused hands. Arousal shoots through your body. Intense and white hot. You moan and instinctively arch against him as his hands slide over your breasts, his fingers toying with your nipples. 

You feel the wetness between your legs grow, trickling against your inner thigh. 

His hands leave your breasts and trailed lower, past your abdomen, to tug against the waistband of your shorts. His mouth taking up residence where his hands had just abandoned, sucking your nipple with urgency. The hard pebble throbbing in his devouring mouth. 

Suddenly his hands take an unexpected path, sneaking up your leg. Feeling the wetness that begun to leak out Dean growls deep in his throat. Primal and full of lust. 

His mouth returns to yours as his fingers played near the crotch of your underwear, slipping deftly in. 

He slowly runs his fingers down the length of your wetness, savoring it's slippery texture, stopping to rub against your growing clit. 

Dean's hand momentarily slip out, as you feel your shorts and underwear being skillfully removed. Now being fully exposed, his hands resumed their exploration of you. Fingers outline your labia in an agonizingly slow and tantalizing way. Stopping at your clit his thumb and pointer finger gently pinched and rolled, as another toyed around the outside of your hole. 

You bit his lip hard as his finger enters your, thrusting upwards and filling you with fire. Soon another joins and you feel yourself begin to slip.  
You grip his neck and pulled his ear closer to your mouth, nibbling at the lobe.

“I want you to fuck me.” You say. “I want you to fuck me. Hard. Now!” You demand. 

Dean closed his eyes tight as he feels a wave of heat burn through his body. You both tug at his pajamas with urgency. 

His erect cock springs free and you revel in it's smoothness, it's size. It's length would be more than enough to fill the void in you.

Dean begins to gently guide it into your waiting pussy, but too slowly for your current state of mind. Your hips violently buck up to meet his, taking all of his length deep inside you in an instant. 

He moans, a sound of pure pleasure. 

As his cock pounds into your throbbing flesh, his pelvis drives against your clitoris sending you into a frenzy. 

Your pace was hard, fast and furious. You feel yourself on the brink and demand “Pull my hair,” Dean obliged pulling your head back, exposing your throat which he now ravaged, biting and sucking. It took all of his will power not to lose control. 

You feel your body tense and then waves of pleasure rolled through you, your head spinning as you came down. Dean is following your climax closely.

“No” You say as you quickly slip off his cock, “I want you to come from behind.”

If it was even possible Dean felt his cock harden even more.

You slowly turned around and present yourself to him, leaning into the wall, bending at the waist, thrusting your dripping pussy at him. Dean grips the door frame as not to lose control.

Once he is inside you, deeper than he even thought possible, you straighten leaning back into his muscular body. 

The new angle drove new sensations through your bodies. Again he grabs you by the hair tilting your head back as he violently thrust into you. A scream of wanton pleasure rips from you, a sound Dean is sure the whole world can hear. 

“Fuck me,” you demanded again, “fuck me fuck me fuck me,” becomes like a mantra as you lose control faster than before. 

This time you come together after one deep, hard thrust drove you off the cliff of intense sensations. 

After he carefully and slowly pulls out, Dean turns you around to face him, kissing you deeply. His finger resting under your chin as he leans his forehead against yours. 

“Well that was something,” he says in wonder. 

“Something I'd like to repeat,” you retort.


End file.
